Veni, Vidi, Vici
by Cheesegorath
Summary: La historia de una diosa obligada. (Un retelling de la historia de la mensajera, estando del lado de la legión) (rating M pero si lo pongo en M no aparece... so)


_TBH,_ pensé que nunca más volvería a publicar algo aquí... pero bueh, estoy de vacaciones, aburrida y me puse a escribir esto ;) no sé cuánta gente lea fics en español de Fallout, pero bueh quq se me antojó escribirlo, tambíén está en AO3 (me gusta más allá, pero creo que casi no hay lectores de habla hispana)

ok ya dije mucha tontería.

* * *

 _Cheesegorath's_

 _Veni, Vidi, Vici_

 _PARTE I_

 _Valor de Mulier_

I

El alcohol sabía a mierda y las mujeres bailaban en la barra ni siquiera estaban tan buenas. Realmente, no recordaba que los excesos de New Vegas fueran tan… aburridos. Las personas que frecuentaban ese lugar eran mayormente hombres de mediana edad, que necesitaban pagar por sexo, qué triste. Había un puñado de mujeres, usualmente estaban en grupo, alimentando juntas su morbo. Ella era la única fémina en la sala, sin contar a las bailarinas, y ni estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Bebió su Whisky de un trago y pidió más, era su quinto vaso, y todavía no tenía suficiente para olvidar la noche anterior. Ugh, había estado borracha, pero no lo suficientemente, puesto a que recordaba absolutamente todo. Desde las sonrisas, los juegos de palabras entre ellos, los bailes estúpidos de salón, cómo la tomó de la mano y corrieron hasta el elevador, donde sus manos jugaron a conocer su cuerpo, y al final, todo lo que sucedió en la cama.

Pero qué mierda tenía en mente al decidir acostarse con el tipo que le había disparado en la cabeza. _Vale, el hombre es guapo. Vale, el hombre sabe coger. Vale sí, pero no te acuestas con el hombre que casi te mata_. Lo peor, el motivo más grande de su frustración no era el haber tenido sexo con él, sino que se marchó mucho antes de que ella despertara con resaca. Mierda, tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo mientras dormía. Había sido una completa estúpida.

No podía ser más patética, con la excusa de beber hasta caer rendida, esperando olvidar esa noche, pero su tolerancia al alcohol parecía tremendamente fuerte ese día. Pensó en una prostituta, _no, no, ¿qué clase de enfermedades pueden tener?_ ; pensó que podría cogerse a cualquier hombre en el maldito Gomorrah de mierda. _Joder, parece que no puedes estar ni un sólo día sin querer coger_.

Volteó hacia las mujeres que estaban bailando, meh, no llamaban su atención. Algunos hombres se sentaban junto a ella, le saludaban, trataban de hacerle plática, lo usual, para llevársela a la cama. Pero ninguno le interesaba.

En los altavoces sonaba _Ain't that a kick in the head_? Y ella sólo quería gritar y matar a la primera persona que se le acercara. Se contuvo y continuó con su bebida.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida con su intento fallido de emborracharse, y largarse a mantener una noche de conversaciones aburridas con Victor, la única persona _ejem_ robot que conocía en toda la franja de New Vegas.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido lo suficiente?

Junto a ella se sentó un hombre alto, ataviado en un traje gris y un sombrero que le quedaba levemente grande. Pero lo que llamó su atención no fue su atuendo, sino su voz.

—Nunca es suficiente. —le contestó con una sonrisa apagada, levantando su vaso y dando un sorbo.

—Estás bebiendo como una _libertina_. —el hombre lanzó una pequeña risa que ella no supo cómo interpretar.

Pero, mierda, no había alucinado su voz. Era como un siseo, casi un susurro, con cierto aire de misterio y cinismo. Vaya, no llevaba ni un minuto cerca de ella, y su voz ya le había puesto, aunque no lo había examinado por completo.

—¿Libertina? Suenas como uno de esos tipos locos de la Legión. —le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

Bufó y subió su mirada, queriendo encontrarse con la de él, cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Era atractivo, de facciones marcadas, sus pómulos resaltaban. Joder, pero sus ojos eran de un azul que nunca había visto. Era un color apagado, casi gris, lechoso, pero que brillaba con extrañeza. El color de ojos más inusual que había visto en su vida.

—Tus ojos… me incomodan. —dijo, cambiando su mirada de dirección.

—¿Ah? ¿Estoy invadiendo el espacio de la señorita? —su voz sonaba juguetona, le incitaba.

—No, no es eso—volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando—, es que son los ojos más raros que he visto.

El hombre frunció el ceño, esbozó una especie de gesto intrigado.

—¿Te… te dan miedo mis ojos?

Se inclinó en su dirección lentamente, con la mirada clavada. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue retroceder unos centímetros, ¿quién coño era ese tipo?

—Nunca dije que me dieran miedo, sólo que son raros.

Dejó de prestarle atención y regresó a su bebida. El tipo pidió una Sunset, _¿Pero qué mierda? Vienes a la puta franja y te pides una Sunset._ Trató de no reírse, pero las ganas le traicionaron y se desplomó en la barra.

—Joder, estás en la franja y pides una Sunset. Venga, te invito una cerveza.

Aquel sujeto destapó su zarzaparrilla con delicadeza meticulosa.

—¿Nunca habías visto a un hombre que no toma?

Su voz era tremendamente inexpresiva.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby._ Su mente, estúpida de tanto alcohol, trataba de decirle algo. ¡Sí! Conocía esa voz de alguna parte… si tan sólo un estúpido llamado Benny no le hubiera jodido la cabeza, probablemente lo recordaría. El siseo resonaba en su cabeza.

—Howdy, un hombre que no toma, no es un hombre. —contestó, fiera, y le dio un último sorbo a su vaso de cristal.

Sus ojos se clavaban en ella, esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Quién coño era ese tipo? no parecía el típico putero que frecuentaba el Gomorrah, pero uno nunca sabe. _Caras vemos, kinks de mierda no sabemos_. Claro, ni ella misma sabía que su kink era cogerse a tipos que le habían dejado medio muerta en un pueblo al que dios ni siquiera se le ocurrió pasar. _Ugh. Vete a la mierda Benny_.

Su mente dejó a Benny atrás, para enfocarse en aquel hombre, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que ella no pudo más, había algo en él que le provocaba jodidos escalofríos. Sonrió un poco.

—Ok, vale tío, que si crees que vas a conseguir polvo esta noche con esas miradas, estás equivocado, joder.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Ah, ¿Asumes que quiero acostarme contigo?

—Sí, ¿Para qué otra mierda vendría alguien al Gomorrah? —encogió los hombros.

—¿Por eso estás aquí? —Hizo una pausa, observó hacia todos lados, para después volver a ella—, Sí. Pero al parecer no encuentras al indicado.

 _No, mierda. No pienso entrar al Tops otra vez en mi vida, el Ultra Luxe es aterrador, el Lucky 38, bueh, es el Lucky 38 y el Atomic Wrangler está lejos_. Sólo quedaba el Gomorrah para saciar su sed de alcohol. Sonrió maliciosamente, _ya, a la puta mierda, tírate a este idiota._

—Vaya, adivinaste. Y al parecer, tu situación es la misma.

Él negó con la cabeza, bebió de su estúpida Sunset y bufó.

—No, no, no. Estaba buscando a alguien, me dijeron que se encontraba en la franja, más específicamente, en Gomorrah.

El hombre de la voz seseante acarició su cabello, lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, se acercó a ella, quién no retrocedió. Sintió su respiración y un escalofrío le recorrió.

—Y la encontré.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby_. Definitivamente conocía esa voz. Sólo tenía que recordarlo _. Pecados. Putas. Drogas._ Su mente no podía aclararse, ah mierda.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué me estabas buscando? —quería su voz sonara provocadora, jodidamente sensual, pero con tanto alcohol, probablemente sonaba estúpida.

Cierto… ¿Quién buscaría a una mujer como ella?

 _Victor._

 _Van Graff._

 _King._

… _Benny._

Tragó saliva, había una posibilidad de que esa persona fuera el idiota de Benny. El problema era que, el tipo que tenía en frente, no se expresaba como uno de los esbirros del Tops.

—Eres una mujer… especial, y cierta persona quiere hablar contigo.

 _Pecados. Putas. Drogas_. ¿Por qué tenía esas palabras en la cabeza?

—¿Quién? —preguntó, intrigada.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, esa maldita sonrisa fría. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Lo conocía, estaba segura de que lo había visto. ¿Dónde?, ¿dónde?

—Acompáñame y te diré. —inquirió el hombre, poniéndose de pie.

 _Este hijo de puta es listo_. Lo más probable era que la llevara a su habitación, y todo sería un juego de rol. No tenía nada que perder, además, quería olvidar la noche en la cama de Benny.

Dejó las chapas en la barra, para que el barman las cogiera. Caminó junto a ese hombre, quién se mostró silencioso, misterioso. _Sí, un juego de rol_. Muchas mujeres se le acercaban para ofrecerles sus servicios, él ni siquiera les dedicaba una mirada. Se movía entre la muchedumbre, sin percatarse de nada. Subió tranquilamente la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones. Ella no pudo evitar reír al escuchar gemidos, gritos y palabras sucias detrás de las puertas, lo que pasa en New Vegas, se queda en New Vegas.

Llegaron a la habitación, una estancia bastante decente, para un lugar donde lo único que hacían las personas era coger. La idea de tener sexo ahí le repugnó un poco, mierda, ¿cuánta gente no había estado en ese cuarto antes? _Es como nadar en un millar de fluidos_. No se sentía tan embriagada, pero coño, qué pensamientos tan salvajes.

—Tío, ya estamos solos, puedes decirme quién te mandó. —le dijo, sentándose en la cama, se desabotonó su camisa de cuadros, provocar un poco.

Pero el hombre estaba estoico en la entrada del cuarto. Cerró la puerta y le dedicó una mirada profunda, penetrante que ella no pudo sostener, decidió examinar el cuarto: era rojo, un tubo de baile en un extremo, varias pinturas eróticas en las paredes, cosas normales en un prostíbulo.

Volvieron a juntar miradas, ¿por qué no dice nada? Comenzaba a asustarse, buscó una manera rápida de salir, recordó que tenía una navaja en su bolsillo. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_.

—Para ser una mensajera, tus hazañas han llegado muy lejos. —le dijo con la misma voz susurrante, se estaba desamarrando la corbata. Oh mierda. Oh coño.

—¿Pues qué mierda hice?, ¿A quién maté?

Se sentó junto a ella, se acercó a su cuello, su respiración ahí le parecía exquisita, pero aterradora a la vez. No sabía si seguirle el juego y besarlo o huir.

—En tu travesía mataste cazadores —su voz era un murmullo frío, sintió la mano del hombre en su entrepierna—, saqueadores — _pero qué mierda haces_ , su mano seguía entre sus piernas, mientras la otra le atraía mucho más a él—, necrófagos y Nightkin _—¿Cómo sabe lo de los nightkin?_

Se separó bruscamente y se puso de pie, buscó la navaja entre sus bolsillos, no estaba.

—¿Quién coño eres? ¿Cómo sabes lo de los nightkin? —tenía que salir de ahí, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por el alcohol y había perdido su navaja. _Gran puto trabajo, mensajera del demonio._

Ecuánime, el hombre caminó hacia a ella, quién retrocedió hasta topar con la pared de la habitación, estaba acorralada.

—Tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados, sé todo de ti. —acarició sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, sus ojos en los de ella.

 _Pecados. Putas. Drogas_. Esas palabras otra vez.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby_. Estaba a punto de descifrar de quién se trataba.

—También sé que te acostaste con el hombre que te disparó en la cabeza, qué mujer tan fácil.

La besó de manera agresiva, ella trató de zafarse, pero él le estaba sujetando muy fuerte del cabello. No quería ceder ante sus labios, que comenzaron a morder los suyos hasta que la boca se le inundó con el sabor de la sangre.

Detrás de aquella fría fachada, se escondía un tipo agresivo.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby_. Agresivo, cómo sólo un legionario podía serlo.

 _Ring-a-ding-ding baby. Pecados. Putas. Drogas. Cruces. Degenerados. Lotería._

 _Nipton_.

El hombre se separó de ella para tomar aire.

—Mierda, ya sé quién eres.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez más delicadamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

—Eres el legionario que montó su lotería en Nipton, el del estandarte y la cabeza de perro.

Recordó el silencio de un pueblo en llamas, con gente crucificada en las calles, cabezas empaladas en las cercas y pilas de cuerpos ardiendo, Nipton, el pueblo de la lotería. Un lugar lleno de _pecados, putas y drogas_. En medio de toda esa muerte, él estaba ahí, entre el fuego, hablando de la degeneración, lo repugnante y la lección divina que se le había enseñado ese día al poblado.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, él comenzó a quitarle su pantalón, mientras volvía a unir su boca a la de ella, sus besos eran meticulosos pero despiadados, ella sintió cómo sus labios se le adormecían, seguía sangrando. Se separó levemente, para morder su oreja y susurrarle.

—Adivinaste —lamió su oreja, ella sintió cómo los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona íntima, mierda —. Vengo de parte del gran Caesar, pero me tentaste con tu degeneración, y debes pagar por eso.

Una mano comenzó a acariciar sus pechos frenéticamente, ella seguía inmovilizada, el alcohol no le dejaba aclarar su mente y oh dios, jamás en su vida había estado tan horrorizada de un hombre. Había escuchado rumores sobre los legionarios, cómo utilizaban a las mujeres como si de objetos se tratasen. Esa era su situación, vulnerable, jodida.

Se preguntó si podía invertir un poco los papeles.

Mientras él seguía con su mano en sus pechos, besó su cuello hasta depositarle mordidas, primero leves, después dolorosas. Con la otra mano, le mantenía recluida. Ella pudo alcanzar su erección, la tomó fuertemente, lo que hizo que el hombre subiera su mirada, por fin pudo ver una expresión en su maldito rostro de marfil. ¿Extrañeza? Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer le tomara así.

—¿Qué crees que haces, degenerada?

Siguió apretando, lo más fuerte que pudo, su pantalón era muy pegado y podía coger su miembro fácilmente.

—¿Qué no estábamos cogiendo duro? —trató de sonar agresiva en un intento de disimular su miedo.

Él la cogió violentamente del cabello y con un movimiento rápido, la aventó hacia la cama. Ella ahogó su grito, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mierda, se había encontrado con el hombre equivocado en el lugar equivocado. _Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios_.

—Desvístete. —le dijo, fríamente sin verla a los ojos.

Ella asintió, se hincó en la cama para quitarse su camisa y su brasier, las manos le temblaban ante la idea de estar con ese hombre, ¿cómo iba a invertir los papeles?

—Rápido.

Obedeció, se quitó todo lo que tenía. Estaba completamente desnuda frente a un hombre que le inspiraba terror. Coño, sí él mismo ideó una lotería de muerte y destruyó un pueblo hasta sus cimientos, ¿Qué no podría hacer con una mujer? _Oh, ayúdame por favor, ayúdame por favor Benny, oh Benny_. De todas las personas posibles, su mente viajaba hasta encontrarse con él, que a diferencia del hombre que tenía en frente, no era una mala persona.

Le examinó de pies a cabeza, con la misma sonrisa. Se arrojó contra ella, lastimándola. No debía gritar, para evitarle ese gusto. Había sido una estúpida, todo por sus malditos ojos y su voz de serpiente. Él se quitó rápidamente sus pantalones de vestir, estaba sentado en ella, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pubis.

En ese momento, la mensajera deseó nunca haber sido encontrada en Goodsprings. Deseó estar muerta.

Por más que forcejeara, no podía zafársele, y él parecía disfrutar con aquello. En su ángulo de visión tenía su miembro erecto, el mismo que había tocado minutos atrás, tratando de invertir la situación.

Se preparó mentalmente para una penetración dolorosa, mierda, si en algún momento había estado húmeda, ahora ya no.

El Legionario la penetró, el dolor hizo que gritara _. Maldito hijo de puta de mierda te odio te odio te odio te odio_.

Embestía rápidamente, y ella trataba de pensar en otras cosas. _Piensa en Benny. Piensa en Benny. Piensa en Benny_. Piensa en Benny. Pero sus horrorizados pensamientos le llevaban hasta Nipton, a las cruces, el fuego alimentado por cadáveres, el terror que debieron sentir los residentes del pequeño pueblo cuando ese mismo hombre los llevaba hasta su cadalso.

Estaba llorando, pero se mordió el labio muy fuerte, para no volver a gritar, no perdería la última dignidad que le quedaba. Él simplemente embestía contra su cuerpo, clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, le gustaba ver el terror en los demás, se alimentaba de aquello.

Cerró sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a presionar, quién gritó, gritó hasta que la fuerza de aquel hombre se lo impidió, no podía respirar, esperaba morir en aquel lugar.

—A las putas degeneradas les gusta esto. —esa puta voz de mierda, quería cortarle las cuerdas vocales para nunca más volverlo a escuchar.

No fue así. Terminó dentro de ella, las manos que aprisionaban su cuello le dejaron libre. Respiraba, coño, estaba respirando. Pero se sentía la peor mierda, la peor escoria existente. Tuvo el descaro de forzarla a un último beso.

Ella se quedó tendida en la cama, sin saber qué hacer, el legionario hurgó entre sus pantalones, hasta encontrar algo que, a primera vista no supo de qué se trataba, hasta que lo depositó entre sus pechos.

Era un medallón del tamaño de la palma de su mano, con letras extrañas rodeando el perfil de un hombre.

—Esa es la marca de Caesar, un privilegio que muy pocos pueden conseguir. Mi señor te ha invitado a su campamento, desea hablar contigo… Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

 _Hijo de puta._

—¿Es… es en serio? —preguntó, lentamente, todo parecía una puta broma. Mierda, de eso a pasar mil noches con Benny, prefería las mil noches con Benny.

—Vendrás conmigo, no te puedes negar, esto fue sólo una _probada_ de lo que la legión podría hacerte, si te rechazas. Además, deberías estar agradecida de que fui muy blando contigo.

Pensó en Nipton una última vez, como las personas de ese pueblito, ella no tenía escapatoria.


End file.
